


okay but do amalj'aa blep

by shslivalice



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amalj'aa, M/M, Monster sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslivalice/pseuds/shslivalice
Summary: written for twitter rp: uriangers' boyfriend gives him an amalj'aa corpse. they both know what to do. yes, it's sex.





	okay but do amalj'aa blep

**Author's Note:**

> yup written for a friend. quick primer: in twitter rp, my urianger has been turned into an ascian and basically has gone to their side. also is shy about his kinks but let one of his boyfriends know about this one. :>

"Art thee certain?" Urianger asked, his lips curving into a frown. Near-frozen.

"you fret too much. like eli," the Miqo'te who'd brought in the Amalj'aa corpse said. A fragment of Zodiark, one who had given Urianger so much. And now, he presented him this. "we don't have all night."

Urianger was even gifted the form of an Ascian. And now, he could... see what it was like as a beast. A mind unknown to his, a mind more like a monster. Though, he didn't just want this for knowledge. He wanted to see what sex was like, to see how he could /be/ in a less shy body. And yet, this one was /massive/. Still, his boyfriend was right. It was a corpse, so he needed nothing else to possess it. Putting a hand to it, Urianger gave Zodiark one more smile, his body dissoving to aether.

It took little for the Amalj'aa to awaken. For Urianger to awaken. For his mind to be overtaken not by the thoughts processed though the mind of another, but... a desire. A desire dictacted by his body, a need. Licking his lips, he looked to Zodiark with a thirsty look. One that Urianger rarely held as an Elezen.

This body was in a rut. And before Zodiark could protest - not that he /would/, mind you - Zodiark was against the wall, being sniffed. Claws touching his loose robes.

"are you only going to touch?" Zodiark teased, his body already growing excited under his robes. It seemed to work, as his robes were shredded - his naked body exposed, as Urianger shoved one of his needy cocks into the Miqo'te, snarling and smirking. Ramming into him, over and over, barely giving the Miqo'te time to breathe. With every thrust, Urianger felt a tiny bit of relief - a tiny bit of power, he was in control. He was in control, he was making this Miqo'te his bitch. His absolute slut, who moaned as they slid more and more towards the ground.

The Miqo'te seemed to wiggle - struggle? Though that wasn't the case, the Amalj'aa snarled and placed one of his meaty claws on his chest, pushing him down. No, not him. In Uriangers' mind, this Miqo'te was but a hole to fill, one of his cocks finally releasing.

But before the Miqo'te should shift, could escape, he smirked. "Not done yet," Urianger whispered, leaning down to the Miqo'te.

"i should hope not. you... you barely got me," Zodiark snarked back, enjoying every moment of this. Enjoying being dominated, being towered over. Being fucked, entered by that other slimy lizard cock, smooth but tight. The Amalj'aa barely letting him speak, silencing him with every thrust. Oh, this was lovely. Oh, this was wonderful.

He'd need to let Urianger indulge more. Not just in this body, either. And not just as a beast. He should let him go wild on him as Elezen, get him that confidence that him and Elidibus had been building. Their Ascian, both confident in sex and in himself. Of course, these thoughts barely registered, as he felt something slip into his mouth - the tail of the Amalj'aa, the beast in rut giving him a look.

Their sex lasted though the night - until Urianger finally felt he was done. Slipping out of the Amalj'aa body, he felt himself reform right next to Zodiark - checking him briefly, Zodi was giving soft sounds as he lay, covered in cum. Though Urianger knew he should clean up the other, he was... exhausted. Collapsing into slumber right next to him, holding him, feeling full of love.


End file.
